Captain Smartypants Returns!
'Captain Smartypants Returns! '''is the 49th episode of Season 42. Summary The PJ Masks need more allies for their team, so Gekko uses the Multiplying Machine and the Opposite Ray on Romeo to make Captain Smartypants come to life! Plot The episode begins at night where the PJ Masks, Armadylan, and Luna Girl are chasing after Romeo and Night Ninja to try to get back an AG Drive they stole from Sofia, so they can download what she programmed and then reprogram it to Romeo’s program! Catboy manages to get it back by using super cat stripes and pulls the AG Drive out of Romeo's hands and into his hands, so now that the villains were gone, Gekko lets out a heavy and exhausted sigh as he says that's five nights of stopping those nighttime villains like Romeo, Night Ninja, and the Wolfy Kids, and thinks that there are just too many nighttime villains, minus Luna Girl, coming out at night trying to ruin daytime fun. Catboy, Owlette, Armadylan, and Luna Girl agree with that just as Gekko thinks that they need more heroes to even things up, but Catboy asks if he’s sure and Owlette adds that Disney Junior Town has enough nighttime heroes to protect it. Plus, they have their DJC friends to help them out anyway. Gekko replies that he knows, but with more villains coming soon, there’s no way a small band of heroes like the PJ Masks can stop them. Then, he has an idea as Armadylan asks what it was, but Gekko says to him that that’s for him to know and for Armadylan, Catboy, Owlette, and Luna Girl to find out soon enough. The next night, Catboy, Owlette, and Armadylan were chasing Romeo for some unknown reason but Gekko wasn’t with them. On top of a nearby building, Gekko stood and held the multiplying machine in his hand while PJ Robot held the Opposite Ray. As they saw their target, Gekko and PJ Robot fired two rays at the same time at Romeo, until he was zapped as he screamed! Luckily, Romeo didn’t see where those beams for light came from as he gets away and shouts at the the PJ Masks that he’ll get them next time, then makes his leave. After Romeo left, Gekko appears to join his friends and Owlette asks if using both the Multiplying Machine and the Opposite Ray at the same time worked. With a shrug and an unsure frown, Gekko didn’t know for sure until they heard that familiar saying behind them "Never fear! Captain Smartypants is here!" and they all turned to see that Captain Smartypants has come to life after all! Owlette said in both shock and surprise that it actually works just as Captain Smartypants asks how can he help. Gekko was amazed that his plan actually worked and he thanks Captain Smartypants, but then adds that they’re fine now. However, Captain Smartypants proposes that the villain just got away, which Catboy mutters to Gekko "This plan of yours is getting really weird," which Gekko totally agrees with as they went to chase and catch Romeo. Just around the corner, Romeo thought he got away from the PJ Masks, but then comes face to face with a clone of himself, who demands him to stop where he stands as Romeo gives him a dumbfounded look and then asks him who he is. Captain Smartypants introduces himself and does a hero pose, much to Romeo’s annoyance, as he remembered being like that after getting hit by his Opposite Ray’s blast. Just as Captain Smartypants says to Romeo that that’s right and it’s over for him, Romeo scoffs as he denies that and makes his getaway, but suddenly, Armadylan appears to serve justice. Right when he was about to get him, Armadylan gets zapped by Captain Smartypants’ freeze ray when Romeo dodges him and was caught in a block of ice as Gekko appears and sets him free with his super gecko muscles. Trivia * Captain Smartypants makes his returning appearance and becomes a new ally of the PJ Masks. * Captain Smartypants becomes Misty the Wonderful Witch’s adoptive son in the end. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 42 Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Friendship Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Family Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 42 images Category:Romeo images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Group images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Sad images